His last wish
by lilskystar
Summary: Chris, a 7-years-old kid wants to spend his last week of life with the Autobots... see how he will live it until his death..
1. Chapter 1

**AHHHHH! Seriously! I can't stop writing! I CAN'T! Forgive me you all! I seriously don't know how I do to update those stories without giving up! :P Firstly, I don't understand why I keep writing new stories when I already have many to update... Uphh... Big work but I CAN DO IT! :D Because all the reviews, story alerts and favourites motive me to continueeee! Heeeeeeh! :D**

**Anyway... I was wasting my time on Facebook when I suddenly saw pictures of WWE's guys with beautiful kids. They were making a wish and there appeared the idea. A Make-a-wish story.**

* * *

><p>He was laid on his bed. In fact, it was not HIS bed but all the years in that hospital made him feel like the room was his own room. Since he was two years old, he has been locked in that hospital. He almost never went to his real home. The last time he did, he got severly sick and medics forbade him to leave the hospital for any occasion. He was just seven years old and unluckily, his life's countdown started. In less than six months, the courageous child was going leave this world. His parents were trying to accept the reality but it was hard. Their unique child will be leaving in six months. Why? Why did he live all those years sick? Why didn't he die when he was two-years-old? His parents watched him grow year after year and their love for him was bigger and bigger after every year. They admired their child. He kept fighting until his seven but his enemy won. They learnt a lot about the battle their son lived. Doctors knew Christopher wouldn't live more than his six months due. They wanted to make the kid's dream come alive and they asked Christopher what he wanted. What children usually wished was to go at Disneyland with their family or to see their favourite actor, singer, soccer player or the president. Doctors didn't expect what Christopher asked. It was so unusual. They knew the kid was a big fanatic of them but not at the point to wish to spend his last days in their base. The kid almost threw a tantrum when his parents showed their disaccord toward his wish but they knew that it was what their child wanted and they had no choice than accept it.<p>

~O~

"Optimus Prime, here is the director of Make a Wish, an organisation that try to make kids' wish to become true. Wishes are gave to those whose are in the final stage of their ill."

The Prime nodded telling him to continue.

"We received as request from a young patient, to spend his last days with you and your base. We know you are busy... Hm... Busy robots and that's why I'm asking you for your permission in accepting this kid."

"What does it involve?" asked te Prime.

"Nothing. The child will just live his last days with you. He would be like a visitor or as you want. He is a big fanatic of you guys."

"Alright, do they parents know about his wish?"

"Yes. They accepted the kid's wish. However, the parents won't spend the days with him. They will call to get news about their child but nothing more."

"If the wish of this child is to spend his last days with us, here, I would be honored to accept him and make sure he will spend his stay with the best treatment and respect we can give him."

"Thank you Optimus. You don't know how much kids like him have been through and accepting him in your base will make his day. Do you have any other question?"

"When will the child... You know?" He felt a bit uncomfortable asking that but he had to be informed about everything.

"He will spend a week with you and around the last days of this week, you will notice a sudden change with him. He will get really sick. You will know it Prime. When it will happen, you will have to inform the parents as quickly as you can."

~O~

"Chris, are you sure you want to be with them? What if they don't treat you as they should?" asked his father a bit worried on the left side of his son's bed.

"They are good daddy. No worry about them." He smiled weakly and looked up at his mother on the other side of his bed. "I always wanted to spend some time with them and I didn't want it to be in that way but... I'm happy with that." His mother caressed his child head and kissed his forehead.

"It's alright Chris. If that's what you want... We will let your wish to become true." She contemplated his son and tears began to fall on her tired face. Her child... Her only child was living his last months and it was painful to see him die little by little, day after day. Her treasure, her pride.

Months passed. Getting hard for the parents to accept the cruel reality that was coming closer and closer. They noticed how Chris has changed since he left hospital. He was getting weaker and weaker. The poor kid was losing weight after each week making him very thin. He was excited to spend his last week with his Autobots. The base was far away from where they lived but by pure miracle, a jet was already waiting for them. He quickly jumped in and sat on one of the firs seats. He couldn't wait anymore. He expected more travellers to get inside the jet but apparently, they were V.I.P and that big plan was only for them.

"Fasten your belt please. We are going to "decoller" INSERT PLAN MESSAGE."

"Are you ready for the week you are going to spend with them?" asked his father.

"Yes! I was waiting for this looooong time ago!" He grinned and got comfortable on his seat. He closed his eyes and was thinking about them. What could they do during his stay? Play? Train? Read? What?

"I think our little boy is already thinking about his stay." commented his mother to his father. They both looked at the kid and chuckled. He was adorable.

~O~

"Autobots, today we will receive a special kid in our base. We have already talked about that. You know what I told you. He deserve the best treatment ever." remembered the Prime to his officers and soldiers during their quick meeting.

"In other words, we treat him lika' sparkling!" added Jazz with a smile. "It means, very carefully, help him if necessary, don't upset him for any reason." He glanced the twins. "Don't prank him."

"Be respectful with him. He might be a kid but he deserves the same respect you give to our leader." added Prowl seriously. "He will be here to spend his last days... Not to be locked in his room during this week. I demand collaboration of all of you to make this kid the most happiest child on Earth."

"Ah' will be one of his caretaker if ya mess with him, ya are messing with me too and ya know what happen when a bot mess with me. I updated my weapons and it would be a pleasure to me to test them on you instead of drones." Ironhide was known as one of the best caretaker in the base. He was a mech to trust. Ratchet, who was on his right smiled at him. He knew Ironhide for Vorns and he knew what Ironhide was capable of. Even on his fellow Autobots.

"If you notice he is getting sick bring him quickly in my medbay. I received instructions from some physicians last week. I know what to do now." said the CMO on the left side of Prime. "Prowl would be doing patrols in base. Keeping a straight optic on the kid and the activies he would be doing."

Prowl nodded confirming Ratchet's words. "If I see one of you, getting the kid in danger or treating him not in the right way, you will have to make a little visit in my office, we will happily have a chat and you luckily will spend some comfortable days in the brig. Did I make myself clear?" To be on the right side of Prime gave him much authority not adding that he was second-in-command. The mechs nodded their helm but it was not what Prowl wanted. "I said, did I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes Sir." answered in unison the mechs in the meeting room.

"Thank you Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz for your reminders and your concern about the kid wellbeing. With you looking on the wellbeing of Chris, I know he will be more than happy with us." concluded the Prime. "Meeting's over. Chris must arrive within 45 minutes. Prepare everything and get ready to spend a good week with him." The mechs left after Prime last directions and prepared everything as Prime said. Some of the mechs were excited to live a week with a kid. Others just stayed neutral about the situation. As always, Sunstreaker was one of them.

"Everythin' seems ready to welcome dah' kid." said Jazz happily.

"We just have to wait now." added Prowl standing next to Jazz.

~O~

"We are approaching our destination." said an automatic recorded voice.

"Daddy, mommy, you heard it?" asked the kid almost jumping on his seat.

"Yes we did sweetheart." They both smiled at their child.

"TRANSFORMERS, HERE I COME!" cried the boy happily raising his hands.

"Well... We were waiting for you since we knew you would come." said a voice in the speakers.

"Wh-who is talking?" asked the curious and surprised boy. He tried to look around him but there was anything else than seats and his parents. "You heard it momma?"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt any of you." said the voice again.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Skyfire. One of the Autobots. Good guys."

Chris' eyes widened when he heard the name. His parents didn't react at all. They didn't know anything about Transformers. They barely understood what was a Transformers. Arph.. Parents.

"Yo-you are Skyfire? Really?"

"Yes I am. You are a VIP so you deserve the best treatmens and that's why you received a VIP flight to base!" said the enjoyed voice.

"WOW!"

"We arrived now. Please, stay remain on your seats until I tell you to unfasten your belt"

After a few minutes, they landed on a forest. A big forest. Skyfire transformed and knelt down. "Nice to meet you Chris, nice to meet you Ms and Mr Hullagan. Please, come in." he gestured the family to enter in a cave.

"Is it save?" asked Ms. Hullagan.

"Yes it is. Our base is hidden to assure our protection and keep the Decepticons away."

"SWEET!" chirped Chris.

"Now... Chris, welcome to our base." Lights turned on and a big hallway gave him the idea of all big was the base. They were giant robots after all.

"First of all, we will meet Optimus in his office, after I will show you your room and introduce you to all of us. Right with that?" asked gently the flier.

"Yup!"

"Alright, please follow me."

"Daddy, mommy... See how nice they are?" whispered the kid.

"Yes. They are likely humans."

They walked a while before to stand on a giant door. Skyfire taped a code and the door opened. Inside was the leader sitting on a chair, apparently working.

"Sir."

The leader got up of his chair and finally faced the family, especially the kid. He smiled at them.

"Welcome family Hullagan. Welcome to you, Chris. Please, take a seat, we have some stuff to talk about." They all did as demanded and then, began the whole chat.

* * *

><p><strong>don't like the end! XD XD Anyway... I'm already thinking about his last day! :( Aww! Makes me sad!<strong>

**Reviews! ^^**


	2. You are stronger

**:D :D A lot of thanks for the reviews! I seriously didn't expect them! :P**

**I related part of this chap to my other story Autobot Academy. If you have read it, the 18th chap tells the whole event. ;)**

**Sorry for my mistakes! :S :S Me no good in english! *Grimlock's talk***

* * *

><p>"Please Chris, be careful. If you don't feel comfortable here, you know you can call us and we will come to get you. Be polite and obey what they say. If you feel sick, tell Rage and he will check you-"<p>

"Mommy, it's Ratchet not Rage." corrected Chris with a huff.

"Whatever you need, tell them. Don't do anything dangerous. Ok?"

"Mom... It's ok! I will be careful! Your heard what Optimus Prime said. They will take more precautions than anything else."

"I know sweetheart... I-I'm a mother and you know, mothers are very protective with their little babies." she kissed him on his cheek and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you baby."

"I will too my boy." added the father with a bit of sadness in his voice. He smiled at him and hugged his son. "I will always be proud of you, son."

"Thank you daddy."

After five minutes of farewell that seemed like an eternity for Chris, the parents left the place. It was hard to let their kid there. They didn't know the Autobots. They didn't know how they treated humans. Yes, Prime told them everything about their way to live and explained how they would treat their child but still. Giant robots taking care of a kid? Hard to accept it can safe and securing. The place empty of parents, Chris jumped around Optimus legs and was screaming happily. The Prime chuckled at this scene. Chris seemed an healthy kid but behind all that happiness was years of pain. He bent down and offered his hand to Chris. The kid stared at him blankly.

"Come on, jump." said Prime with a warm smile.

"Hm... What if I hurt your hand?"

"Hurt? You will not. My hand is made of steel." The kid smiled at that and jumped on Prime's giant hand.

"Want to see someone specially?" asked the Prime walking down the hallway, heading the rec. room.

"Hm... Let me think. Hm..." the kid scratched his head and flicked his thumb with his finger. "I know! The twins!"

"The twins?" asked Optimus surprised by his 'special' demand. Usually, humans prefered Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide or Bumblebee but the twins? Well... Good for them! They walked down the hall and arrived in front of a big door. To be clear, it was a big door for Chris and a simple and normal door for the Prime. They entered the room and by excitement the kid jumped down Prime's hand. By pure father instincts, he quickly caught the boy and looked at him sternly. He didn't want to give him that look but he almost fell on the ground! Any parents would have acted like Prime.

"Chris..." his serious voice and stern look said it all. Chris dropped his head down and apologised for his dangerous act. "I'm sorry."

"We want to enjoy you in one piece little one, be careful please."

"Sure."

He introduced the kid to all his men and some minutes after, they will talking and having some fun with the kid. He was fun-loving and cute. Sunstreaker, the egoist mech he was pulled every mech away and made his way to meet the so 'waited' Chris. He stood firmly in front of the child and growled.

"So... You are the puny kid that will be here for a week uh?"

"SUNSTREAKER!" snapped Prowl preparing a brig report for Sunstreaker.

"What? I'm asking! Duh! So? I'm not gonna wait all the day for your answer."

"You are awesome."

All the mechs' optics widened. Even Sunstreaker's optics widened. He was speechless. He was trying to show the kid he was the mech here and the little guy kill him with that sentence.

"What di-did you say?" He wanted to be sure he heard it well. That was mostly impossible. Most of their humans friends didn't like him for being so egoist, so mean, so unfair and impolite. How come the kid told him that? How?

"I said you're awesome!" this time, the kid smiled and Sunstreaker stared at him with optics of puppy.

"I'm awesome?"

"Yes. You are so cool and I would like to be like you." The mechs were still speechless. Even Optimus. That was unexpected.

"What do you mean like me?" asked Sunstreaker taking the little human with him. He took him carefully and left the place with mechs following his steps before the door closed.

"I. Don't. Believe. What. I. Just. Saw!" commented Jazz. Some seconds after, all the silent room was fulled of talk and talk. Every mech opining about what they just saw and heard.

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker was heading his quarters and sat the little human on his berth when he entered it. "So? Tell me. Why do you wanna be like me?"

The kid stopped to examine all the room and gazed at the golden front-liner. "You are strong. You are a front-liner and you fight without hesitating. In some way, you care about others but the way you show it it's fighting decepticons so they won't hurt your friends."

"Wise little guy." thought Sunstreaker. And he thought kids were annoying and hard to live with but he was wrong. He liked the kid. Yep, he did.

"Thank you."

"You don't show you are weak. Well you don't seem to be either. I would like to be like you. Be strong, show that I can deal with hard situations. I would like to show my family that I can protect them like you do." The young kid sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, hey, what happen here?" asked Sunstreaker softly. He placed one of his finger under Chris' chin and raised the kid's head. "You are one of the strongest human I've ever known. You are not weak Chris. You are a courageous front-liner."

"I am?"

"Yes. Since you were sparked, you were destined to be a front-liner."

The puzzled face of Chris made Sunstreaker unsure of what he said. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I-I just don't understand the 'sparked' word."

"Ahhh..." He shook his head and smiled back at the kid. "I'm sorry. It's a cybertronian vocabulary we use. Let me see... Oh! Sparked it's like born. That's it. You were born."

"Ohhh!" A huge smile appeared on his little face and 'thumbed up'. "Hm... Wait. I was destined to be a front-liner since I was born?"

The golden warrior nodded and got up of his berth. He opened a drawer then another and another. He finally found what he was looking for. He hid it in his giant hands and sat again on his berth.

"Come here buddy." The joyful kid ran toward him and was sitting on one of the warrior legs. He was really tiny. He almost looked like a bird on someone shoulder. Tiny! A nano human!

"Years and years ago, before I landed here on Earth, one of my teachers gave me that." he opened his hand and a glowing little stone caught Chris' attention.

"Wow! A precious stone!" commented the tiny human.

"Not really. It's a medal. I know it's weird as medal but it is."

"Why a medal? For what? What did you do to deserve it? And why isn't your name written on?"

"You ask too many question little one." he chuckled and started to tell him the story.

"I was, before to be front-liner, a simple student. In the Autobot Academy. One day, one of my friends got kidnapped by a decepticon. I was youngling back in times."

"A kid?"

"Yes. A kid. We were still too young to fight against Decepticons but the trainings we had were enough for me to go help my friend. I was injured. In pain. Almost collapsing but I decided to save her no matter the cost. I fought and fought. My teachers were not happy at all to see me in such a fight but they couldn't do anything else that fight at my side. I fought even being injured."

"Why? You were injured and you fought?"

"My brother was in emotional pain and she was my friend. The only femme in the academy. I saved her for the well of all of us."

"Did you succeed?"

A sad look on Sunstreaker was enough to answer Chris' question. Even if it happened many many years ago, he still felt guilty for not saving her as he expected. He appreciated her so much.

"Teachers, specially one, gave me that medal for courage. Even if I was injured, I continued to fight or protect her till the end. I tried to do my best. I might have failed but I did my best and fought not for revenge but for a good cause. And I was not a front-liner."

"Wow..."

"Chris, you don't need to be front-liner to be strong. The moment you care for others and give your best to protect or save them, in your case, it would be more like making them happy, loving them and spending time with them, make you a strong boy."

"Yeah but I never really fought something to say I'm courageous or strong."

"Yes. Of course you did."

"Uh? What?" Sunstreaker scooped up the kid and walked out of the quarters. They walked silently in the corridors of the base and entered a room that smelled good.

"You only know." said Sunstreaker placing the kid on a chair. He patted him and went for some food. "You are stronger than I am." added Sunstreaker from where he was standing.

"Stronger than any of us." murmured Sunstreaker to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooh! :D I see the chaps coming very emotional. :) Thanks for your reviews. Really helpful, encouraging and loved! Thank you for your patience! It is really appreciated. I will try to update the others stories and this one ASAP! :)<strong>


	3. Soft side

**A/N:**_ Guys, seriously, I'm really grateful with your reviews! I think this is one of my favourite stories. I never have writers block with this story. It just comes naturally, no need to meditate for days to write a chapter! :)_

_Thank you very much for your reviews!_

* * *

><p>The first day Chris met Sunstreaker, he asked Optimus to sleep in the same room as the golden warrior. The little boy really admired the front-liner and he would do anything to stay close to him. So did Sunstreaker. He became overprotective with the kid. Whenever he went, the boy was with him and it was just the first day. What about the days coming?<p>

"Sunstreaker?" said a soft childish voice. The golden warrior was laying down on his berth. Snorting like he would have fought yesterday. He looked so tired. "Sunny."

The golden mech groaned. "Don't call me that Sides!" the kid giggled on the fact that Sunstreaker thought he was Sideswipe. "No it's me, Chris." answered Chris with his soft voice.

"I don't know any-" the golden warrior woke up suddenly, provoking the kid to fall on his back. Thankfully, he fell on Sunny's lap. "Chris?! Kid, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" asked Sunstreaker concerned. He examined the kid, checking for any broken bone or injury.

"Yeah, I'm okay." the front-liner continued to examine the kid and sighed of relief when he concluded that everything was right. "Sorry kiddo,-"

"Nah, no problem Sunny."

"Don't ca-" he stopped. The kid had all the right to call him whatever he wanted. Only a week, it would only last for a week no more. "Yeah right." He got out of his berth and went behind some big panels.

"What are you doing?" asked the curious boy.

"I will wax my beautiful frame."

"Can I do it with you?" Sunstreaker paused, taking all the tools he used to wax his frame. He headed the berth and sat next to Chris. "Of course you can." was his answer.

He spent his morning waxing all his frame with the help of Chris. He never thought it would be helpful that someone else waxed him. He usually took 30 minutes to do so but now, it only took him 20.

"Well, ain't that an excellent job kid!" He high-fived the tiny hand of his little buddy and scooped him up. "Ready for a breakfast?"

"Yup! I'm starving!"

As he entered the kitchen with his little friend, Ratchet quickly came to his side, ready to take the kid for a check-up but the kid tried to hide himself from him.

"Ratchet, can you do it after breakfast? Please." asked politely Sunstreaker. Something he didn't do often.

"I'm afraid I can't. His check-ups have to be done as soon as he wakes up. Well that's what his doctor told me. I'm just following the protocol here." answered the medic.

"Alright. Kiddo?" Chris slowly lowered his head and allowed Ratchet to take him. "Everything will be ok! I will be waiting for you so we can have breakfast together." said Sunny trying to cheer up the kid. He watched his friend and the medic leave the room and sighed feeling suddenly sad for the kid.

"You appreciate the kid, don't you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah. He is so different to the other humans and I admire him. Always smiling. Anyway, what about you bro? How's your life?" asked Sunny trying to avoid the subject of his little bud, Chris. It was not that he didn't want to talk about his friendship with the child but it was more a matter of emotions.

"Well boring as usual. I tried to pull a prank on Jazz but the slag-head saw me coming!" he laughed remembering the scene but stopped when he noticed his brother wasn't paying attention.

"Thinking on the kid?" asked the red mech softly.

"Yeah. I don't want to accept the fact he will be gone at the end of this week. I mean... Why? Why does he have to-to... Leave?"

"Bro, Chris came into this world to show the others how to be strong. How to keep fighting. I don't know how much he suffered throughout the years but he surely helped his parents to be strong and also the science to try to find a cure. He may have not had a normal live like any kid but he surely valorised life. He has cherished every moment spent with his family and now with you. He also came to this world to help you. To show you he was as strong as you are so you will stop thinking you are the best at everything." said Sideswipe with a mocking voice. "But you know what is the more important he is doing with you and I? He allows me to see my brother smiling in delight when he is with you."

Sunstreaker tried to hold his tears. His brother was absolutely right. How come the stupid brother of him was right? "Come here ya fragger!" said Sunstreaker with a brotherly smile. When his brother came closer to him, he pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Sides. Thank you for those words, for cheering me up."

"Anytime bro."

~O~

"How do you feel this morning?" asked the medic, data-pad in hands.

"What's that?" Chris asked pointing the device in Ratchet's hands.

"A data-pad. I will write everything you say in here so I will see the evolution of your state."

"Ah."

"So? May I have my answer?"

"Answer? Of what?"

The medic shook his head. He felt like he was talking to any of the two twins. Well he had to admit that spending already a day with Sunstreaker might had caused*** a significant change of behaviour with Chris. He chuckled at his thought. "I asked you how you were feeling."

"Oh. I'm super! Never been better!" said the kid cheerfully, swinging his legs. The medic raised his optic ridge. Was the kid lying?

"Alright. Any pain or dizziness?"

"Nope."

"How was your sleep?"

"Very good." he smiled remembering the comfortable frame of his golden friend.

"Did you take your pills?"

"Yup."

"Any lose of blood, hypertension or low fever?"

"Nope. I told you doc, I'm okay!"

"If you say so but I will still run some typical exams on you."

"Why? I'm okay! No need of that."

"Chris, even if you are alright, jumping around the base, your organs or immune system might slowly going down. I need to see everything is ok." said the medic emphasising on the 'everything'.

"... What will you do?"

"I will check your temperature, your blood pressure, check how is your body responding to any thing and lastly, I will need a blood sample."

"I'm okay with everything except the blood sample." said dryly Chris.

"Don't worry. You won't feel anything with me. I'm a good medic." replied Ratchet with a wink.

"Yeah. I heard about that."

~O~

The front-liner was walking in circles. Waiting impatiently for Chris to be back. Why was it taking so much? His brother had to leave since he had patrol to do. He was alone in the room, breakfast already set on the table for Chris and him.

"Sunny!" exclaimed the brown haired boy, running to Sunstreaker's legs.

"Ah! Good to see you kid! Ready for breakfast?"

"Yup!"

The breakfast was a good moment they both enjoyed. Sharing funny experiences of their lives. Even though they were extremely not from the same body constitution, they had common points. They both learnt they were good to lie and to get themselves into troubles. Since Optimus knew the kid wouldn't leave Sunny's side, he canceled any patrol duty on Sunstreaker.

The day was full of activites for Chris such as knowing how to use Teletran-1, short lessons of cybertronian language and even, safes lessons of self-defence. He always asked tons of questions about everything.

"Are you enjoying your day Chris?" asked Ironhide, cleaning his weapons.

"Yes sir. What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning my weapons."

"Can I help?"

"Heh,heh. I see you like helping." commented Sunstreaker not leaving an optic on him.

"Yeah! Usually, people are the ones that help me, now, it's my turn to help!"

"'right kiddo. Then if you want to help me, ask your daddy here." said Ironhide with a mocking voice.

"Daddy Sunny, can I help Ironhide?" the huge smile on his face melted Sunny's spark. Even if Ironhide was teasing him with the 'daddy' thing, deep inside him, he fell comfortable with that. He liked that.

"Of course you can Chris. Just be careful." The kid nodded his head and quickly started to listen to Ironhide and his directions.

"I will be back for you ok?" The busy kid instantly turned his head to face Sunstreaker.

"No please. Stay with me!"

"Why? Ironhide is with you and nothing will happen. He is the best to protect here."

"I know... But I want you with me!" said the boy with a hint of sadness.

"Chris... I-I-" he sighed and thought again about why the kid was here. He said to himself, "Come on Sunny, it's his last week. Don't be that selfish."

"Okay. I will stay here."

"Thank you!" Chris' face changed from sad to happy and stretched his arms to Sunny.

"Uh...? *sighs* right." he took the kid and hugged him. It was a weird feeling because he never gave hugs. Never. Sides was the one that gave him the hugs but never him!

"Sunny... You are the best!"

_I know._ thought Sunstreaker with a smile.

Ironhide quickly took a picture of this moment and chuckled. He never thought the almighty Sunstreaker would accept such a thing from someone else. Well... Sunny had that soft side well hidden after all. He just needed someone that would slowly open his spark to show it. And that someone is a blessed kid nammed Chris.

* * *

><p><em>Alright,<em>

_guys... I send you a hug! A sincer hug like Sunny gave to Chris! xxxx_

**_R&R_**


	4. Be strong

_**A/N:** Coz I got nothing to do, I update! xD ha ha ha! SORRY FOR THE WAITING! _

_OH OH OHHHHHHHHHHH! (sounds like santa -') but yeah... You won't believe me but I went on Wiki to read more about make-a-wish foundation and THE FIRST CHILD RECEIVING HIS WISH WAS NAMMED CHRIS! Seriously, I was really surprised when I read that coz I didn't write this story about him, or thinking about him. I'm just awesome that's why that coincidence happened! :D _

_do not own TF _

* * *

><p>"Hey kid... Isn't already time for you to sleep?" asked Ratchet when he saw Chris playing with Bumblebee and Jazz.<p>

"Chris? Ratchet asked you something." said Sunstreaker, sat on the couch, speaking with his brother. Even if Jazz was a really responsible mech, the front-liner wouldn't let Chris alone. Something bad could happen and then, mechs and femmes would yell at him.

"Ahem. Chris!"

"Not now! I'm playing!" rudely answered back the young boy. He was too 'busy' playing with Bee and Jazz that he didn't want to know anything about anybot.

"Now, now. I think it's enough playtime for today." This time, Sunstreaker's voice and face were serious. He got on his pedes and walked toward his charge. If he didn't do anything, Ratchet would yell at him for not taking well care of Chris. Only three days left and the kid would be gone. He really wanted to keep him more longer but the doctors said a week was the longest Chris could live. 'Let's defy that statement.' said Sunstreaker to himself. As he slowly bent over the two mechs, the big shadow formed by his frame warned the kid of his presence. "Chris. I think I did not make myself clear enough when I said it was enough playtime for today." repeated Sunstreaker sternly.

"But I want to play. Come on Sunny! Please!" begged Chris doing puppy-eyes to his golden friend. The handsome warrior hesitated for a second but a grunt on the background reminded him his duty.

"I'm sorry kiddo. Time to prepare yourself to go to bed." the front-liner didn't like saying 'no' to him but it was late. In fact, it was not really late but the mechs in base began to notice weakness and extreme fatigue on Chris. Sunstreaker also noticed that but he didn't want to take it too seriously. He knew Chris was slowly dying but it was hard to accept it. He only wanted to make the kid happy and forget his disease.

"I hate that!"

"What do you hate Chris?" asked Jazz, trying to soothe Chris.

"That!" He directed his fragile finger on Sunny's direction. Jazz gasped when he saw who he was pointing. Why would Chris hate him? Sunstreaker has been the softest mech on base with him. He has always been there to help him. They were inseparable!

Sunstreaker was speechless. Inside him, he was hurt. He never thought his charge would say that to him. The one he considered his hero.

"Why do you hate me?" asked Sunstreaker with a broken voice. He tried to hide his hurt feelings but it was hard.

"Because you always tell me what to do. You always destroy my fun when I know I won't have that opportunity once more in my life! I hate you for being real! You should have not existed!" shouted Chris, tears rolling down his face. He ran away, leaving the startled warrior on his own. Jazz, Bumblebee and Ratchet followed the young boy, leaving Sunstreaker alone.

"Don't think I will let you alone like those fraggers just did." comforted Sideswipe, standing behind him. "Come. Come here." invited the red front-liner taking a seat on the couch. "I don't know why Chris reacted that way but he sure has a reason."

"What did I do? I never wanted to act like an officer, telling him what to do. I only wanted his safety." This time, a tear rolled down Sunny's face. He was as hurt as confused. He was feeling guilty.

"I don't think Chris was certain about his words. He did not choose the right ones. You know how are kids, they don't know the real meaning of some words or sentences." Sideswipe was trying to comfort his brother the best he could but the silence his brother kept indicated him he wasn't paying attention. The look on Sunstreaker's face was... new. Did his twin really care for Chris? Was he that attached to this kid? "Hey bro... Don't let those words ruin your day nor the friendship you have with the kid."

"I don't know Sides'. I don't know." he sighed and left the room without a word. Many thoughts were haunting him. He just ruined Chris' week. He ruined it because of his 'protective' side of him. "Why am I that stupidly protective with him?" asked Sunstreaker aloud.

"Because your inner brotherly side is surging again."

"Uh? Who said that?" he blinked trying to convince himself his own mind was speaking to him. "Oh! Optimus sir!" he finally found the mech talking to him. He was standing there, like he had nothing else to do in his life than standing.

"When was the last time you overprotected Sideswipe?" asked Optimus.

"How is that gonna answer my question?" asked Sunstreaker with arrogance turning his face away.

"Answer." was Optimus stern command.

He sighed. "The last time was... When... he-" his optics got bigger at the souvenir of that moment. "when he got terribly sick, after Soundwave took him for a death or live fight."

"And..."

"And he was about to die but I always kept an optic on him. I never wanted to do my shifts because I was afraid to lose him any moment."

"Continue please." ordered Optimus with softness in his voice this time.

"I- Optimus sir... I-"

"Continue Sunstreaker." ordered again the leader.

"I gave part of my spark to save him." as those words, the golden warrior touched his chest like he could feel again the pain the moment he gave part of his spark to his brother.

"What happened after that?"

"Why are you as-"

"Sunstreaker..!"

"Alright... *sighs* I helped him to regain his motivation. I stood there, always at his side. I never let him down."

"And how did he call you once?"

"Bodyguard."

"And the way you reacted... How did you react?"

Sunstreaker was getting tired of that interrogation but he knew where Optimus was going. Everything was getting clear in his mind. "I was hurt. I let him, alone."

"And you know what happened. He-"

"He came back to me because he wasn't able to spend another day without my care." interrupted te golden warrior.

"I think you now understand what happened with Chris. Am I right?"

"Yes. Thank you Optimus." he smiled, greeting the great leader.

"Always there to help my men." he smiled back and left.

Now that he understood his little bud, he went to his quarters and opened a drawer, taking a picture out of it. It was his red twin and himself, together, sleeping in the same med-berth. That was the day he saved Sides' life. The two of them were under medical care after the spark surgery. Second after second, Sunstreaker understood more Chris. He did not do that to hurt him. He-

"Sunstreaker... Can I come in?"

The front-liner quickly hid the picture and closed the drawer. He nodded but did not face the mech.

"Someone wants to speak with you. I will let you two say what you have to say." Sunstreaker didn't know if it was his little buddy or someone else that wanted to speak with him. He wanted the other 'bot or person to talk first. "If you need me, for any reason, you know where to call ok?" The door shut, an awkward silence came in the room.

"Suns-Sunstreaker...? Listen, I'm really sorry about what I said to you." The breathing of Chris were faster and louder than the usual.

"Chris-" he smiled to himself and rolled his optics. Yeah, that overprotective side of him was really surging again. "Take it easy little bud."

"I'm so sorry!" His short young friend began to sniff, followed by hiccups. "I don't know why I said that. I'm just-" tears rolled down his cheeks making it harder to speak. "I'm scared to die." then he burst into tears.

Sunstreaker quickly ran to his side, taking him and nestling the kid against his chest. The sobbing child hid his head and curled up into a little ball. He coughed and had a hard time breathing causing Sunstreaker to worry.

"Shhhs, easy Chris. It is okay. I understand you." he delicately caressed Chris' back. "It must be hard to face the reality but I'm with you until the end. I may be the number one selfish autobot here but when I care for someone, I get overprotective. And-" the silent cry and calmed body of Chris stopped his talking. He slowly shook the kid with his finger but he got no answer. The panic entered him.

"Chris! It is not time to play! Come on! Stop that!" But nothing changed. He did not even hear a small giggle or a snore. He looked at the kid and his face was pale. His eyes half closed. That was not right! He left his quarters at the speed of light, running and pushing everybot away on his path before to arrive in the medbay. He called for Ratchet and placed his charge on a berth. He was sooo tiny in that giant berth. So miserable. So fragile. The medic, hearing Sunstreaker's yells rapidly attended him. When he saw the pale child, he began the procedure the doctors told him to do. However, he called for human aid since all the medical furniture were of a human size. His fingers couldn't touch a single needle without breaking it or bending it. Only thing he could do was to place the oxygen mask on his patient. Ratchet checked Chris' temperature and vital signs. He was definitely getting weaker. His body wasn't going to make it for the week.

"Come on kid, be strong. Remember you and I made a deal." On the warrior's face, small tears escaped his optics, streaming down his worried and sad face. The 'bips' on the cardiac machine was stressing him. Then he heard how slowly they were going. One after one, making Chris sleepy. His heartbeat was slowing down.

"No Chris! You can't let me now! You can't! Keep it up. Your heart does not command you! You command your heart! Tell your heart you don't want to go yet. Tell your heart you are the owner not him." The heavy breaths of his dear friend was the only thing Sunstreaker could hear. The monitor wasn't loud enough. A human entered the medbay, followed by three others. They were called Doctor and nurses. They asked Sunstreaker to leave because they needed to check Chris. They allowed the medic officer to stay for he was the one that had to do the procedure on Chris.

"Chris, tell your heart! Tell your body! Show me you are even stronger than me!" cried out the golden autobot being forced to leave the medbay. When the doors closed, he fell his world fall into pieces. He fell on his knees, crying like a sparkling, letting his fear out. He was worried, he was scared, he wanted his little friend back. The giggling and strong friend he has spent the four days with. His tears were thick and his cry was hard. He didn't care if somebot laughed because of his weak acting. He didn't care of nothing but his friend.

He punched the ground, fighting against life. Why would life take a so young life? An innocent child? How cruel was the life. How unfair. Anger began to make its surface when an arm wrapped him. The other arm brought him to a warm chest. His brother. He was there for him.

"Let it out bro... Let it out." said the red warrior, rocking his crying brother. "Be strong for him. Help him." In his arms, a shaking, sobbing brother was fighting against life. It was killing him to see Sunstreaker in that state. The one everybot called 'sparkless' 'without emotions', selfish, egocentric, the one nobot would expect to cry in any situation was breaking himself into heavy tears. He hugged him tighter, closing his optics. He hated to see his brother like that. "Hushhh Sunny... Hushh... He will be ok! He will wake up and smile at you saying 'I told you, I am stronger than you.' You know he has been the happiest kid because of you? Show him you can make him even happier. Show him you are not what the others call you. Show him he did right to come here for his last moments. Sunstreaker, be strong."

Minutes passed, then hours. The twins were still in front of the door. One sleeping of tiredness, the other keeping an optic on his brother. He placed his golden twin's head on his leg and rested his back on the wall. Jazz who passed by and saw the scene brought a blanket to cover the tired frame of Sunstreaker. He brought energon to Sideswipe and left without a word. That were moments when you could see that whatever happened, the two brothers would always help and support each other. Their bond was strong. No doubt of that. Now, was Chris and Sunstreaker's bond strong enough to keep them both strong?

* * *

><p><em>Awwww! ... I see the end slowly coming! :( How sad!<em>


	5. Secret place

**A/N: **_Okayyyyy here update for you WITH LOVEEEEE! :) _

_Thank you again for the reviews and favs! ;) Time to read my dudes and dudettes._

_Oh by the way, this chapter is lonnnnng! Long like... Like a chapter! Hahahahaha! Ah so not funny but I laugh at myself! The next chaps will also be long ones since they will be the last of the story. ^_^_

* * *

><p>This was maybe the hardest situation Sunstreaker ever lived. His brother just put him to his bed after spending hours in front of the medbay, waiting for Chris' news. The only thing Ratchet told them was that Chris was stable and that they could visit him tomorrow. Sunstreaker was more than happy to hear that but his tiredness won against his happiness. He quickly fell asleep and Ratchet suggested the red twin to put Sunny to bed and so did Sideswipe.<p>

"Now, you sleep, I keep an optic on you." murmured the red lambo.

The golden warrior groaned and shook his head. "No... I'm no-" he slowly breathed. "not a sparkling or youngling." said the sleepy mech.

"You don't tell me what to do now. Ratchet told me to check you and that's what I will do slagger!" He enjoyed playing the big brother role which didn't happen often. So much authority over Sunstreaker, how sweet. He stared at his brother and simply chuckled softly. His twin was deeply recharging. He opened his data-pad and began writing. He thought, then inspiration came. "I'm sure you will like it." he said to his recharging brother.

**-~O~-**

"Doctor, tell me, with what just happened, how long do you think he will... You know." asked Ratchet discreetly away from the child.

"We assumed before to send Chris with the Autobots that a week was everything he could live but the turn of the events can change everything."

"Does being here had an impact on that statement?"

"No. The cancer progresses on its own. Chris and no one can control it. Sure thing is that we tried to destroy or decrease it but the cancer is seriously taking over the healthy cells and our tries were in vain but at least, we tried. Sometimes it works, sometimes the disease takes it over the chemotherapy or other treatments." the man with grey hair talked neutrally without sadness or anger; an anger caused by that feeling of failure, that feeling of uselessness toward Chris.

"I see... So tell me, when is he-"

"If he is lucky, tomorrow is his last day." was the sharp answer of the medic standing emotionless.

"No... But... He-he was playing hours ago! How can he leave that quickly? How is that possible?! We did our best to protect him and help him! Especially Sunstreaker! Is there anything we can do?!" Ratchet asked with anxiety and fear to lose the kid.

"It is not about taking well care of him. It may have an impact but like Dr Michel Donovan said; no one not even Chris can control the progression of the disease. Just don't tell him about what we just talked. Keep the same attitude and habits you had with him. Just be more cautious and call us as soon as you see symptoms of 'death'." said a nurse.

"Symptoms of 'death'? What the holy frag is that?"

"We rather call it that way, it sounds less... How should I say?" asked the medic to himself.

"Less tragic." answered another nurse packing all their medical tools.

"Exactly. Thank you Caroline."

"Less tragic?! You humans seem not to have a spark!"

"Well we don't have one for your information, medic Ratchet. With that, we leave. Take care of Chris." The CMO kept his anger and greeted the doctor and nurses. After he heard the humans left, he walked toward Chris' bed. The child was pale, breathing hardly. He looked extremely exhausted. One second he was playing, the other he was here. How could Ratchet tell Sunstreaker about Chris' state?

**Ratchet's POV**

On Cybertron, sparklings and younglings were the most fragile against problems with their sparks, frame, wires or internal system. During my years at Cybertron, about 1000 human-years, I had 57 patients with that kind of problems. Trying to fix them was really hard and sort of dangerous. Thankfully, I saved them all. But here on Earth, things are different. Lots of babies, children and teenagers are unhealthy. Some have serious health problems, others are minors but they still have problems! I don't know why humankind is so fragile. I wish I could save as much children (sparkling/youngling) as I used to save back on Cybertron. Chris should not be living that but no one decides what will happen during their life. Let's just hope he will last the week they said he will.

**Narrator's POV**

"We will wait for you Chris. We will see you wide awake in few hours, playing with Jazz and Bee. You will be learning new things with Prowl and Ironhide. Optimus will let you command his men for a mission, like he promised you. Autobots here will wait for you. And you know WHO will wait the most for you. Sunstreaker. He loves you. You are his sparkling or baby, in human words, and he just wants to get you back to him. Stay with us." the medic stared at the inert kid in the berth and left silently to his office.

**-~O~-**

_In Sunny's quarters._

"Hey Sunstreaker," Sideswipe slowly shook him. He knew how angry Sunny could get if he was woken up that way. "Golden flower!"

A quick and unexpected hand slapped the face of the red lambo. "Don't call me golden flower!" said Sunstreaker with a sleepy but grumpy voice. "By the way, sorry for the slap. Hope you learnt your lesson little brother."

"Ow. Thank you brother." said sarcastically Sideswipe, rubbing his cheek. "Had enough sleep?"

"Like a sparkling. Hm... What happened? I don't remember."

"Chris..."

"Frag! How is he?" asked Sunstreaker jumping on his feet with a worried face. "Did he-"

"No worry Sunny. He is stable now."

"Oh! I have to see him!" he quickly left the room with urge to see the child. "Oh, Sideswipe, you fragger, how many times do I have to tell you NOT TO CALL ME SUNNY!"

Sideswipe smiled warmly seeing his brother running to see the child. He never in his life expected Sunstreaker being that careful with a human. After spending a long time watching Sunstreaker, he noticed the sparkbeat of his brother was rather low but really strong. That rhythm only happened when a bond was created. When the sparkbeat is low, it means the bond-mate is in life danger, when the beat is normal, both of them are alright. When strong, an exchange is in process. Depending on the situation, an exchange may be needed when a bond-mate is sad, then the other bond-mate will provides happiness to his/her sad bond-mate. According to Sunstreaker's sparkbeat, low and strong, Sideswipe concluded that a bond with Chris and his brother had been created and now that Chris was in no good condition, the beat was normal. Sunstreaker was trying to give strength and comfort through their bond knowing the condition of Chris. That was cute. Thought Sideswipe. "You are one the best brother, Sunstreaker."

**-~O~-**

"Go easy on him Sunstreaker." warned the medic softly.

"No prob doc, I can be the softest mech on Earth when I know one of my beloved are not in good condition. Besides, I know Chris needs to rest. Why would I awake him?" he winked at the medic and looked at the sleeping body. It was not relieving to see the child tubed and sedated. All the tubes and wires around him almost made Sunstreaker sick.

"Hey Chris, hope you are fighting all the meanies in your head and your body." the golden warrior sighed of sadness. "I was thinking about all the fun things we still have to do, you have to be awaken by midnight so we runaway from here and I show you my secret place. Furthermore, you have to learn more about us so when you-" Sunstreaker swallowed hard, trying to hold his tears but heck, seeing his protégé, fighting to stay alive was heartbreaking. Chris needed him now. He needed to be comforted and supported by Sunstreaker, it was not time to cry nor to be all worried.

"So when you leave, you will talk about us to all the children in heaven. They will all be jealous of you." he slightly chuckled and lowered his head. "Ah kid, come on. Don't give up on me. I'm begging you, stay here. Stay with me." He slowly placed one of his fingers under Chris' head and the others under his legs. He placed him comfortably in his hand and brought him close to his chest.

"Sunstreaker! What do you think you are doing?!" growled Ratchet seeing the front-liner with Chris in his hand. "Put him down now!"

Ratchet, I'm only comforting him. Giving him love and security. Isn't a friend supposed to do that when a friend is down?"

"Sunstreaker... kid, I understand your desire but you can't take him in your hand until he remains unconscious. Please, put him down."

Sunstreaker sighed and simply nodded his head. He was carefully putting Chris back in his berth when a soft movement of eyes caught his attention.

"Chris, shush. I'm here. "

"No.." was the soft reply.

Sunstreaker's spark beat fast and a huge smile drew his face. Quickly, he placed the child against his chest and hugged him gently. The tough and egocentric mech looked like a mother. The kind of mother who doesn't let anything happen to her child, the kind of mother who would give her own life to see her child happy and loved. Sunstreaker was that kind of mother. He wanted only good for his little charge. He didn't care what would they think about him. Chris was his principal concern, not the others. Well, for now.

"Hey I'm here buddy. Just rest, I will keep an optic on you." Shushed Sunstreaker with love.

"Okay... But hey-" he breathed deeply before to continue, "Wait for me at midnight. I want to know that secret place." He smiled a little before to definitely close his eyes.

"Sunstreaker, I need to talk to you." said Ratchet softly.

"Yes, Chris. I will wait for you." He caressed the child and put him in berth. He turned around to face Ratchet and tilted his head asking for answers.

"Come."

"In your office?!" Sunny's optics widened remembering all the wrenches and yells he has received in that office of Ratchet. It was never for a good reason Sideswipe and he had to go in there but thinking about it, Sunstreaker hasn't done anything bad.

"Yes, my office." Repeated the medic with an annoying look on his face.

"But Ratchet, I haven't done any-"

"Come on, don't act like a sparkling, I won't spank you! I just need to talk about Chris and his condition." whispered the grumpy CMO gesturing the front-liner to follow him.

"What? No, no. I wasn't thinking about that. I- Argh. Okay. You were right." said the young soldier entering Ratchet's office. "So tell me doc, what do you have to tell me about Chris?"

"Take a seat please." said Ratchet with a serious tone.

"Take a seat? That's new. You never told me to-"

"Sunstreaker, I told you! I won't hurt you! Just need to talk." interrupted the old bot with annoyance. "Ok, here I go. It may be harsh the way I say it but... Chris is not going to make the week." said sharply Ratchet staring at Sunstreaker.

"..."

"I'm sorry but that's the reality we have to face. One day or another he had to go." added the medic.

"..."

"The doctor even said that today might be his last alive. Tomorrow would be pure luck if he is breathing."

"..." the front-liner simply stood up clumsily, looked at the CMO with such sadness that Ratchet suddenly hated himself for telling him about Chris, Sunny nodded politely and left the office with an unresponsive walk and look. He was totally froze. Not a tear, no shaking legs or hands, no hard breathing, nothing that would have helped the medic to conclude it was a normal reaction after such news. He was expecting a violent reaction from the warrior but the reaction was reversed. The CMO sat on his chair and closed his optics, resting his head on his hands.

"I'm sorry Sunstreaker." mumbled the medical officer.

He spent less than an hour in his office thinking about the words he was going to say to the young mech when he decided to take a chance and look for him. As he was opening his door, he saw his habitual patient on the right side of Chris' bed. He swallowed and walked silently toward Sunstreaker. At only two steps from him, Sunstreaker spoke.

"Hard to believe when you see him fresh like a lettuce. Do you think he can hear me?" asked Sunstreaker without facing Ratchet.

"Yes, he can. Didn't he tell you something before you put him back in the berth?"

"Yeah, true. Ratchet, can you let me alone with him?" asked Sunstreaker politely still not facing the doc 'bot.

"No problem."

When Sunstreaker heard Ratchet close his door, he kneeled down and began to cry. He couldn't keep it anymore. His worst nightmare was coming true. He accepted the fact Chris had to die but he wanted to live the 7 days with him! Not 5. Not 5 days! He prayed Primus hardly asking for Chris to live his week but the feeling of devastation was taking over him and the cry was no more a cry but loud hiccups and sobs. Ratchet hearing noise from his office quickly ran to Chris' bed before to notice it was not Chris who was making noise but Sunstreaker. He sighed and rapidly but gently took Sunstreaker to his office. He knew Chris heard that but he didn't need to hear more. If he knew his great and amazing Sunstreaker was crying, he would feel pain and guiltiness. Being on a medical bed doesn't mean he couldn't hear or feel anything else. He was just resting profoundly.

"Hey kid, it's okay. Let it out." Ratchet placed a hand on Sunny's shoulder and tried to give him comfort but being like he was, it was hard to comfort a mech. He didn't expect what was coming after. Sunstreaker lowered his head and walked toward Ratchet with tears all over his cheeks. What did he want? He stood by and seemed to wait for something but Ratchet had no idea of what to do.

"Sunstreaker... I-Uh..." By pure miracle, he remembered how younglings looked for a hug of someone who gave them protection after a booboo or sad news. That's what Sunstreaker needed now. He opened his arms and without hesitation, Sunstreaker came to him and let himself cry even more. Ratchet smiled warmly and felt comfort through all his body. Sunstreaker was a sparkling after all. Always messing around and still, looking for hugs and comfort from an elder.

"Shush... It's okay, it's okay. I know it is not easy but Chris needs you now more than ever. Be strong, you have always been strong since your younglinghood."

"I-I don't wa-want to let him g-go." said Sunstreaker in sobs.

"No one wants. You knew it was going to happen."

"Not that soo-soon."

"We can't choose the time he can live. Time has no owner. It's hard, I know but at least, you will know he left more happy than ever because he spent his last days with you. He sees you like the big superhero every children have. The one who will protect him from everything and everyone. He respects you not because you are an giant robot but simply because you are his friend. Don't stop being his superhero. Don't do anything you will regret after."

Sunstreaker didn't answer. He just hugged the white bot even tighter and let his last tears go.

"Ratchet... You won't-"

"No I won't. No worry. Everything is confidential between a doctor and his patient." he smiled at his 'patient' and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Some things must be kept secret, others are necessary to be told for security and I don't think your life is in danger right? So I keep it secret."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He hugged the medic one last time and left with a smile.

"I found the cure for sadness." said Ratchet to himself with a feeling of satisfaction. He knew how Sunstreaker needed those words. Ratchet and Sideswipe were the only ones who knew who really was Sunstreaker. The others just see him as an egocentric and problematic Autobot but the real Sunstreaker is behind that thick armour and few are those who knew how to find the real Sunny.

Back to Chris' bed, Sunstreaker spoke to him and seemed totally peaceful. What he said to Chris; only him and Chris knew.

"I will wait for you." whispered the front-liner in Chris' ear. He turned around and headed the medbay's door, leaving the sleeping Chris alone with a slight smile on his little face.

**_-~O~-_**

_~hours later, around midnight~_

"You will be fragged for the rest of yours days you know it?"

"Ah shut up! I asked your help and you accepted so stop being a pain in the aft!"

"Pain in the aft? Who is talking!"

"Don't make me angry! You know what will happen if you do so." whispered the mech walking very silently in the corridors of the base.

"Sometimes, I regret being your broth-"

"SHH! Keep your voice down you slagger! Argh! Working with you is like working with a youngling!" commented the golden Autobot.

"Working with you is like working with grandpa Ratchet!" Replied the latter with a hint of amusement in his voice. "You know... I like being your brother."

"Yeah, same for me but not when you are a pain!" chuckled silently Sunstreaker.

"I don't understand... Why do they turn off most of the lights in the corridors? What if a 'Con enters our base? We will never notice him because we have no light?! Or what if a youngling has a nightmare and wants comfort from some bot? He will be even more scared because of the dark! Don't you think?"

"Ok, first, they turn off the lights because at night, most of the Autobots are recharging and light is disturbing. Second, if someday, a decepticon enters our base, all the recharging bots would be up because the alarm would be activated and Red Alert would even see the 'con coming from outside with all the security lines he has. Third, seriously? A youngling? Do we have one here? No! So forget about it and fourth, if there were light, we wouldn't be able to make it to the medbay!"

"Smart brother I have."

"Now shut up!"

They continued their perilous adventure to the medbay in silence. Standing in front of their destination, they both looked at each other and nodded.

"It is now or never." commented the red lambo.

"Yep! Remember, discreet steps and no words."

"Right. Ready?"

"More than ever." answered Sunstreaker.

They entered the medbay silently, like ninjas and headed Chris' bed. He was still breathing, still alive. While Sideswipe kept an optic on any thing possible to ruin their plan, Sunstreaker went on the right side of Chris' bed. He spoke to him and a slight nod from his charge allowed him to continue the impossible mission.

"I'm ready to go Sides'!"

"Okie dokie! Wait... I hear someone coming!"

A mini spark-attack almost killed Sunstreaker of fear when he heard his twin laughing.

"Don't tell me you-"

"Come on!" they both walked for a while, Sideswipe giggling and Sunstreaker wishing to smack him.

"Here we are. Have a good time and please, be careful. I will try to make it appear like real ok?"

"Thanks bro!" he opened the autobots base's door and breathed the pure air. It was so relaxing. He walked slowly, humming and smiling.

"I told you didn't I?"

"Huh-uh." replied a weak and sleepy voice.

"I will keep you safe, sleep ok?"

"No..."

"Little stubborn kid." commented Sunstreaker with a chuckle.

"Seeing the stars and your smile is-"

"Hey, hey... shh... Sleep. Don't tire yourself."

"-is like seeing a god with his stars protecting him."

"Wow... I'm that handsome?" asked Sunstreaker laughing. "Thank you."

"So beautiful."

"It won't be the last time you will see the stars and the night sky."

"Think so?"

"I believe so. I promise you."

"Pin-"

"Easy, easy!" Chris was having a hard time breathing and it was really worrying the warrior. He was starting to think it was maybe a bad idea to have brought him out of the base. Maybe he had to get back to base and put him safe in his bed.

_'Don't do anything you will regret after.'_

"Yeah... You are right old mech."

"Old mech?"

"Talking about a good Autobot."

"Where are you taking me?"

"In my secret place. Just rest, I will tell you when we will be there."

"Okie."

As the child slept a bit more, Sunstreaker continued to hum and smile. This moment was so magical and perfect. Nothing to forbid him to do what he wants to do. It was only Chris and him. He reviewed all the days with his kid and was quite satisfied of himself.

"Kiddo, we arrived in our secret place." said the handsome Autobot quietly.

"Already?" asked the child with a sleepy voice.

"Yup"

"Where are we? Why so dark? What's that noise?"

"You won't believe me but we are behind a waterfall. No one knows this place, not even Sideswipe.

"But... I'm not wet. How come? You-you had to go through the waterfall to co-"

"Easy... breath slowly."

"to come here." finished Chris panting a bit.

"I protected you from the water. I don't want to make you sick right? So I put you inside my chest and went through the water."

"So you really mean it." he smiled and resting his head on the giant hand of his friend.

"Protecting you? Yes, I mean it. I will show you something."

The kid lifted up his head and tried to look at Sunstreaker's gesture. He saw him touching something on the rocky wall then a small lights appeared around the entrance of the hidden cave.

"Wow... Look at the colours!"

"Yes... Aren't they pretty?"

"I thought only the sun could make a rainbow with water." commented the amazed child.

"No... Energon stones can also do it."

"I wouldn't share this place to any one. I understand why you keep it se-"

"Shh... Don't talk too much. You are tired aren't you?"

"No.."

"Chris?"

"Ok. Yes. I am but don't want to go back to-"

"No, no. You will spend the night with me. Just you and I in this secret place."

"Really? Wow."

"Sleep, you need energy for tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight Sunstreaker. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight little bud, sweet and delicious dreams to you." he chuckled and winked at the sleepy boy who yawned and said.

"Funny. Love you Sunny."

"Love you too kiddo."

He closed his eyes hoping to see his hero again. Same for Sunstreaker, he hoped to see his little buddy wide awake for sunrise. He kept all the night his optics on Chris, checking his breathing and temperature. Only a miracle would allow them to see each other again. Only hope and faith. Sunstreaker started his engines quietly to warm the cold body and assure a great night of sleep.

"I will always be here for you. Don't be scared to sleep, you will see me tomorrow. I promise." murmured Sunny with love and confidence. He rocked his little sparkling and stood up all night but tiredness won over him. He ended up shutting down his optics.

* * *

><p><em>Tanammmmm! What will happen? What?! Holy goodness! Can't wait to start writing the next chap. :D Seriously, I never had that much inspiration for a story! Xxxxx kisses to you all!<em>

_~lilskystar~_


	6. Tale of Chris

**_Tale of Chris_**

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews and all the thingies you know! XD I'm lazy to write them.

Hm... Last chapter for Chris but not the last for Sunstreaker. :/ Don't cry! I send you a big hug if you cry!

Do not own TF!

* * *

><p>The sun rose and the birds sang. They sang a melody Sunstreaker had never heard. It was a really peaceful melody yet full of sadness. He heard Bumblebee said once that animals knew or alerted people when something bad was going to happen but were the birds doing that? Were they alerting Sunstreaker about something bad?<p>

They left their secret place not long time ago because he knew Ratchet would send a mech to find them and he didn't want others to know his secret place. Only Chris and himself had that right. The child was still sleeping thanks to Primus. Sunstreaker spent the night watching over Chris, anytime he heard the kid breathing heavily he would quickly wake him up and calm him. The front-liner was exhausted but he was happy to see his little friend still with him. The birds continued to sing and Sunstreaker simply sat against a tree, waiting for Chris to wake up.

"WHAT? WHERE IS THAT DAMNED SUNSTREAKER?!" Yelled the medic with all his vocals. He walked around nervously, thinking and swearing out loud.

"Ratchet, sir, I found track of Sunstreaker!" said Prowl entering the medic's office.

"Where is he?! Guide me to him!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Shouted Ratchet pushing Prowl out of his office following him.

"Ratchet!" called a mech behind them.

The CMO faced the mech that called him and showed his fist. "Sideswipe! You are doomed! Where is your fragging Brother!?"

"Uh... Well honestly I don't-"

"WHERE IS HE?! Sideswipe, don't you see Chris is with him and in that state, something could happen to him! Has Sunstreaker lost his processor!? This is not a game! I thought Sunstreaker was mature enough to consider the situation as something extre-melyyyyyy delicate!" said the medic clearly. Prowl, standing behind him cleared his throat and slowly raised his finger.

"May I say something...?"

"What?!" shouted the two mechs staring at Prowl. The latter winced at the shout.

"Hm, time is running out! I have located Sunstreaker, if we don't go now he may leave his location and we will have to find him all by ourselves without Teletran-1's help."

Ratchet grunted but nodded his head and gestured Sideswipe to follow them. The young soldier swallowed hard and simply smiled sheepishly. "You know docbot, I have patrol to do on the west side of the base."

"Good then. That's where we are heading anyway." replied Prowl walking with a hidden smile. He heard the sighing front-liner and rolled his optics.

**~O~**

"Su-sunny?"

"Ohhh! Chris! Oh boy! Happy you finally woke up! How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm feeling a little tired."

"We will go back to base so Ratchet can check you ok?"

"No. He will yell at you and send you to the brig."

"How do you know about the brig?"

"Ah ha ha! Prowl told me about it. You really are a troublesome mech." He weakly laughed but a cough caught him. Sunstreaker quickly sat him and gently rubbed his back. The child rested his head on Sunny's armour and closed his eyes.

"Want to sleep?"

"No! A kid cannot sleep after a good night of sleep. A kid plays and runs around after sleeping well. Rule 187 of the Happy and healthy child's book.. Anyway, I still have a lot to learn and do with you." The young Autobot softly smiled at him but inside, he wanted to hug the kid and tell him he was going to survive till his gramps' years but reality is reality. They both couldn't avoid reality.

"Why that face Sunny?"

"Wha- oh! I was thinking. Let's get to base ok? Then if Ratchet says you are okay well I will teach you how to attack a decepticon!" Said the enthusiastic bot.

"Good! I want to kick some Decepticons' butt!"

**~O~**

"Sideswipe,-"

The red lambo waited for Prowl to continue and reduced his speed to get closer to him.

"He is really attached to that kid right? Honestly, I'm glad he accepted Chris' request at the beginning. Remember he was the one less interested in that? Even Jazz and I said we would keep an optic on him but look at this; he enjoys Chris and so does Chris. They spend all time possible together and wherever Chris is with anyone of us, he asks Sunstreaker to stay with him."

"Why are you saying that?" Asked the frontliner intrigued. The 2IC never talked about his feelings. He was always concentrated on his job. Anytime he would talk about a situation, he would come with something else.

"I'm concerned about Sunstreaker. That's why. He may be a pain but still, you two are young and as adult, my job is to look after you. I know it does not look like that but I certainly understand why you two act like king fools. Sunstreaker is a big sparkling."

"So you are trying to say that you want to help him?"

"Yes. Help him to slowly cut that bond between Chris and him."

"But you can't do that!" Exclaimed the twin furiously. "When a bond is created, the most painful thing to do is to force it to break! You won't help him at all. Furthermore, you will motivate Sunstreaker to close his spark to others children that might come. He would be so hurt that he won't dare to create a bond like the one he has with Chris."

"I clearly understand your point but what do you suggest to do with Sunny? I don't want to see that fool depressed after Chris' departure."

The two cars stopped their engines and transformed into their mech-form. The medic was still driving far ahead from them not noticing that the two behind him stopped. Prowl faced the front-liner with a serious look and frowned closing his hands of anger.

"I definitely do not want to see Sunstreaker hurt! I care for you two! If I can do something to help Sunstreaker, I won't hesitate to act."

"Prowl, thank you for your concern. My brother and I always thought you were an egocentric mech." he slightly chuckled and continued. "Only thing we can do is...-" he sighed and let his shoulders fall. "to help Sunstreaker going through the situation."

"I see. If that's what you suggest then count me in."

**~O~**

"Noble and almighty Chris, what would you like to eat?" asked the giant mech with his little bud sat on his hand.

"Nothing. I'm not really hungry."

"You are not?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sure of that?"

''Sure of that.''

''Hm.. Chris are you cert-''

"SUNSTREAKER! I'm not hungry!" shouted the child while kicking Sunny's hand. He threw an unexpected tantrum on Sunstreaker; crying, kicking, screaming and hitting everything on his way. The front-liner simply put him on the ground and waited for Chris' to finish his tantrum. He examined his behaviour and understood the angry outburst Chris was living. After some minutes, the child laid on the grass; after wasting so much of his energy on that tantrum, raised his head to Sunstreaker and began mumbling something.

"Chris, I don't hear a thing you know?" said Sunstreaker with a authoritative tone.

The child sniffed and whipped his tears away. He continued talking but not loud enough.

"I don't have all the day Chris." The golden Autobot sighed and slowly walked away from the young human. He wasn't going to leave him but that was a good method to motive the child to speak. Well he thought so.

"See you back in the base kid." he waved his hand not looking at Chris.

"WAIT!" cried in despair the sad child. "I need you! Come back!" he fell on his knee crying all his heart. "I'm scared Sunny! I don't want to leave! I don't want! Please, don't let me go!"

Hearing the breaking voice of his friend brought the front-liner back to his side. He gently took him in his hand and cuddled him. "I'm here Chris. I will always be." he said softly. He hated seeing his protégé slowly dying in his hands.

"Why did this have to happen to me?! Why me?! I wanted to be a normal kid! I spent many years in the hospital. I never really went to school. My friends were also sick kids. Most of them died and I saw them laid in that ugly bad-smelling medical bed suffering their last hours! Some of my friends had the chance to live. Their illness vanished after treatments but look at me. I'm- I'm just like them. I will be in a bed, sleeping or crying maybe. But I will die like them. Why Sunny? Why when I met the greatest friend ever? Then I feel stupid because I didn't ask to spent more than my week with you. Don't let this stupid disease kill me. I want to stay here. I know I won't make the day. I feel it." the sobbing child crawled himself into a ball and took one of Sunny's finger to cuddle. "I'm sorry for the tantrum. I couldn't keep it anymore."

"It's okay Chris. I knew you needed of it." Sunstreaker walked to the base talking with Chris about the event.

"I will stay with you till the end. You won't die in that bed. No way I let my little friend die without honour after battling like a soldier that disease. A soldier deserves to die with the respect of the others." Then an idea popped up in Sunny's processor. They met with Ratchet, Sideswipe and Prowl during their way back to base. As expected, Ratchet started yelling and cursing to all things alive but a simple serious frowning of Sunstreaker made him shut. Sideswipe explained the medic what happened and without arguing the CMO accepted the young rogue in his medbay while checking for Chris' state. Thanks Primus, everything was like it had to be.

"Doctor Ratchet?" called Chris from the medical mattress specially made for him.

"What is it kid?"

"Can I leave the medbay?"

The medic hesitated. Chris was no more in condition to leave the mattress but letting him there was cruel. He knew he wouldn't accept easily that he wasn't the same kid of the beginning of the week.

"Wait for me ok? I need to make some calls and I will be back to you."

"And Sunny?"

"He will be here in a sec!" smiled the medic.

**~O~**

"Yes. I don't think he will make it for tomorrow. Yes. He is in my medbay, I think you should come since I don't know more about human kind. No problem. Thank you doctor." Optimus stood behind the medic. Teletran-1 was not only of use to track somebot or something. It was also good to make some calls.

"Is it that serious Ratchet?" asked the leader of the Autobots.

"Optimus... Chris survived this day by pure miracle. I don't know what happened but he made it. Except this time, his organism has lowered considerably. Everything in his body is slowly stopping to respond and by doing that, it weakens Chris until death."

"The poor child. Have you called his family? I don't want this little soldier to leave without seeing his family one last time."

"I will Optimus. Sunstreaker is with him now."

"What about him? How is he?"

"You are also concerned about him right?"

"Yes I am, old friend. This young mech hasn't experienced the death of someone beloved yet. Besides, I don't think any of us has experienced that kind of lost. A child who was always with you, a child that has been through pain and tears yet a smiling and playful kid is extremely difficult to lose. Sunstreaker will need help of all of us after Chris' departure. I don't know how he will react but I'd feel guilty if I caused to one of my men a depression."

"I understand. Sideswipe is working on that. You are not the only one concerned about him."

After talking and talking about Cybertron's culture and some mischievous adventures Sunstreaker had with his twin, the child dozed off. The golden lambo silently left the medbay and called for a reunion with all bots present in base.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry if I interrupted you on your work but this is really urgent."

"Tell us! What is it?" asked Redalert kind of annoyed.

"It's about Chris."

The room grew silent.

"As you can know, today is Chris' last day. It is not easy at all for him to accept it nor it is for me but if he is leaving today I want to make of his last hours the greatest of his life. He told me he didn't want to die in that berth. I understand him. The time you are stuck in bed, you know you won't leave it until you get your strengths back. In this case, he will die in there." the golden twin breathed deeply before to continue. This was really hard to say without letting tears escape his optics. "He has fought since years. He never gave up the hope to be cured and that's what helped to be alive until today. He received treatments that helped him but he and only he can fight his own body to live. I consider Chris as a soldier. As one of us. And for his last hours, I want to make a special farewell." he lowered his head swallowing hard the knot in his throat. "A special farewell for a special friend." he concluded with a shaking voice.

"Let's start then kid." said Ironhide placing a hand on the young mech. "Ya're not alone in this."

"And you will never be, Sunstreaker." Added the leader with a soft smile.

"Thanks."

"Alright then... What's your idea so we can start working on it?" asked Cliffjumper hastily. The mechs just rolled their optics and chuckled. That Cliff wasn't patient at all.

"Well since he is a soldier to me I was-"

"Thank you! That's all I needed to know! You are dismissed now!" interrupted Cliffjumper pushing the golden lambo out of the room. "Trust us, we will amaze him. Go to his side. I think he is calling you!" said the red minibot in an amused tone.

"Thanks again!" shouted the mech content.

He walked in the hallways carrying all the sadness in him.

"No Sunstreaker! It is not time for a breakdown!" he said to himself. "It's hard but I have to accept it. The more he stays to my side, the more it will be painful for me to let him go." He entered the medbay expecting Chris to be awake but he saw him there, almost lifeless. It scared him. How could Chris suddenly be in that condition? He was so pale.

Sunstreaker leaned against the wall heavily. Right in front of him was his little Chris slowly dying. He felt the need to purge his tanks but instead, he let his numb body fall on the floor. He curled himself into a tight ball and silently screamed. He opened his mouth to cry but not even a sound went out. The pain was so strong that his body could not even react. Only tears freed him of all the sadness and despair hurting him.

_**~Hours after~**_

Ratchet found the curled Front-liner crying when he entered the medbay to check on Chris and tried to comfort him. So now was Sunstreaker's limit. The child continued in the same lifeless state when the CMO checked him. Definitely, it was his last day. His heart beat slowed considerably and his body was getting cold. It was even possible to easily find a vein in that pale body.

Not long time after, his family came to say their last goodbyes and give him all the love possible. They were crying and the mother fell on her knee. She wasn't able to see her child dying. Sunstreaker watched all the scene from the back of the medbay since he promised Chris to always be with him till his death. Now it was real. No more luck, no more sunrise for Chris.

"Chris, baby, please tell us something. Mommy and daddy are here. Gramma and gramps are here too. All the family is here. We love you baby!" Cried the mother in despair kissing her son's forehead. She was suffering like never before.

"Su-sunny."

"Chris! Baby! We are here! Oh thanks God I can hear your voice!" the mother kissed him more and more, tears falling like a river. The child called for Sunstreaker again. It seemed hard to him to pronounce anything.

"Sunny? You want to see the Sun?" asked his mother trying to understand the child.

"I am Sunny." came the golden mech feeling Chris was calling for him.

"Wha-what does he want with you? Who are you anyway?!" asked the mother protecting her son from the giant bot standing in front of her.

"I'm- I'm his friend." replied the lambo.

"Sunny..." the front-liner smiled sadly hearing his name coming out from Chris' mouth. The mother examined the giant bot and smiled at him in sympathy.

"I'm here buddy. I told you I would never let you alone." he kneeled in front of the kid's bed looking at him.

"I'm so-" he went silent for some seconds before to talk again. "So cold." He said in whispers. Without thinking or waiting for his parents' approval, he carefully took the child in his hands and got him closer to his spark. That place was warm and securing. "I have something for you." said quietly the golden warrior.

"Wanna see." said weakly the child.

"Family, please, follow me." gently ordered Sunstreaker. The doctor explained to them before to enter the medbay that the Autobots prepared something in honour of Chris. They knew then it was time to let go Chris.

Sunstreaker opened his hand to take the family in and bring them where the event was going to take place. They walked in the corridors without talking. Only sniffs, cries and a loud breathing full up the corridors. When they entered the room, Sunstreaker gently put the family on the floor but kept Chris in his hand.

"Chris, look who is here." he knew Chris would may not open his eyes but he lost nothing trying. With all his will, the child opened his eyes to see all the Autobots saluting him. In front of the room was a big golden chair.

"Please, honour the great and strong Chris." ordered Sunstreaker tears falling down his face. Chris noticed them and place his tiny hand on Sunny's chest.

All the room was decorated as a military honour service. In the background was a soft military music full of hope playing. The two friends walked to the chair slowly, enjoying their walk among the mechs saluting Chris. A smile appeared on the little child's face. Finally sat, Optimus walked toward them with something in his hand. In his right hand was Chris' family which he put down to be close to the child and in his left hand was a black beret with the insignia of the autobots. He gently placed it on Chris' head with a big smile.

"You have showed us to never give up even if it's really hard to keep the track. You deserve to be called teammate among us. Your strength and joy will always stay with us. Thank you for coming in our lives Chris." The leader saluted him leaving a crying child in Sunny's hand.

After Optimus, came Sideswipe with a small golden vest. "Hey little Chris, thank you for making of my brother the happiest mech on base. Thank you for coming in his life. If all the kids were like you, I would open my arms without hesitation. I never met a child strong like you. You are the risky one that had the idea to come here and I never expected you two would get along so well. It is a pleasure to be here with you. If you are Sunny's little protégé, you are as well mine." he said as he clothed with extreme care the child with the golden vest. Sunstreaker thanked Sideswipe with a nod and looked at the sobbing child.

"Chris, you told me when we first met that you wanted to be like me. You said front-liners were the strongest and most courageous of all. I now give you the title of Front-liner. Since the beginning you started fighting the disease, you were a Front-liner. Let's fight this last battle together; side to side, like front-liners. I'm with you till the end." He cuddled the kid with all his spark crying like a sparkling. He saw Ironhide coming and lifted his head up.

"Chris, as weapon specialist, I have the honour to give you this medal." He placed the medal around the child's neck. "You learnt a lot about our weapons. You even helped me to clean them. You are a master of weapons. Your smile and giggles were your strongest weapon during those last years but then came Sunstreaker. It took you less than a day to trigger his spark so that way, he would give you all his love and attention to you. None of us have been able to trigger his spark. Even Sideswipe had a hard time with that but look at you. You sure are a front-liner. The strongest I've know so far. Thank you Chris." He greeted him and went back to his place.

Silently the child thanked all the mechs. His face was full of tears but happy tears. He never expected to be loved that much among them. He slowly closed his eyes and relaxed in Sunny's hands.

"I'm like you now." he said noticing that the autobots clothed him exactly the same colour as Sunstreaker. "I love you Sunny." he said before to rest his head on the warm chest. The front-liner rocked him crying silently. He hummed through his cry and caressed the child's head with his finger.

"Don't forget to teach to other kids in heaven what we taught you. I will always keep you in my spark little friend. You made me happy with your presence here. Front-liners are the toughest in war but also the softest out of it. We are fighting together. It is hard but I'm here to rise you and give you my hand whenever you fall. At the end of the war, we will both enjoy the sunset as front-liners but also as friends." He kept talking trying to give peace to the sleeping child. "And we will call it; The Tale of Chris: The Front-Liner."

He broke into tears cuddling the child in his hands against his chest. He placed his face against his friend's cheek. He was cold, stiff and heavier.

"Chris? Chris, come on! Wake up! One last time! Please! Buddy...-" he held his cry and smiled when he saw that Chris died with a smile on his face. "Farewell my teammate, my protégé, my friend, my source of joy. Rest in peace." he embraced the child one last time with all his strength and gave him to his parents. He saluted the young front-liner proudly giving him his last goodbye and left the room head down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>... I tried not to cry but hard.<strong>_

_**Thank you for your support through these chapters. Your reviews helped me to write this chapter. Love and hugs if you cried or not!**_

_**By the way, Happy New Year! **_

_~lilskystar~_


	7. Sunstreaker's desire

**A/N:** THANK YOUUU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! This definitely the last chapter of this beautiful story.

Enjoy it and always remember to thank God every morning for giving you life! :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Five days after~<em>**

In a dark room was a mech sat on his berth thinking and letting his feelings out. Five days ago, his little friend Chris passed away. He hasn't talked since then. He made his patrols and surveillance shifts but quiet like a stone. Sideswipe, Prowl and many others tried to have a conversation with him but he asked to be alone. The first days were extremely hard to live for the front-liner. He cried and poured his tears on his pillow. He barely ate and got Ratchet worried. For the first time of his life, he felt like giving up everything. Nothing was of motivation.

"Am I overreacting?" asked Sunstreaker to himself, optics shut in the dark. "Is this how I should react?"

Knockings on his door took him out of his thoughts. His brother was begging him to open the door but got no answer. "Is he gone? Sides'... I need you." he said quietly.

"I'm here bro." said a voice behind the heavy door. "I won't let you stay in that quarters one more day. Except if-" he heard light sobs coming from the quarters and just kept quiet. "Sunstreaker, taking it all by yourself won't be easy. Open our bond. If we are the two of us bearing that grief then it'll be of relief for your aching spark. Let me help you." The red twin placed his hand on his chest, feeling the beat of his spark. "Remember the day your cyber-pup died? Back in Cybertron?" The twin slightly chuckled. "Mom and dad gave us that cyber-pup for our birthday. The last we had before to come here." he stopped and leaned his head on the door, looking at the ceiling. "I remember how happy you got. You always told me you didn't like anything alive except our family but that day, you showed me you were wrong. You called the pup; Rascal. You loved that pup so much. It was more yours than ours but I was ok with that."

"Pfff... You were always fighting about who was the real owner of Rascal." stated the golden bot softly.

"No or maybe. I liked Rascal too. Besides, I wanted it to be named Gummy but who won the argument? You. Always you." The red front-liner heard giggles behind the door and smiled. He finally heard his brother giggle.

"Remember when Rascal bit your finger? You were crying like a sparkling and you accused me of the incident because apparently, I put some pup-energon on your finger so that, Rascal would bite you."

"Yeah... I think I still can see the marks of his fangs." said with a grunt the red twin, examining his finger. "But every happy moment has its end. Rascal got sick all of a sudden. Young cyber-pup yet sick like an old one. Dad had to take off-line the pup for the sake of his suffering body." He waited for his brother's reply but nothing came. He touched his brother's weak spot. "It took you days before to overcome the departure of Rascal."

"Would have taken more if you wouldn't have helped me bro."

Now, that was what Sideswipe wanted to hear. He grinned and waved his hands as signs of victory when he brutally fell on his back, looking at his brother. "Oh hey bro! So you finally opened me the door. Thanks... But you could have told me! That fall on my back hurt!" complained the red bot slowly getting on his feet. He rubbed his back and tried to find his brother in the darkness. "Wanna play hide-and-seek? Well... You don't need to hide Sunny." he quickly touched his brother's chest and slightly chuckled. "Thanks for opening our bond." He saw the blue optics of his brother and pulled him in his arms. "Sometimes, a hug is enough to calm the storm inside you."

Sunstreaker hugged his brother tightly and let his last tears roll on his face. It was time to let Sideswipe help him with the grief. Without exchanging words, Sunstreaker began giving part of his sadness to Sides'. Having a bond was the greatest thing that a bot could have.

"Thank you bro."

"Anytime." replied the red front-liner.

"Now leave my room!" ordered the golden mech pointing the door to his twin with an authoritative finger.

"Why?!" asked the puzzled brother.

"I just remembered mom said you were allergic to cyber-pups and that was the main reason why she wanted to off-line the pup instead of going to a medical bay." he said frowning and glaring his beloved brother.

"Hey! Not my fault. I didn't ask to be allergic. Besides, you were allergic to my fish so I had to eat it!" Sunstreaker's angry face quickly changed to a sheepish one and cleared his vocals.

"Well you know... I- well... Karma!" He said out loud pushing his brother out of the room. They both laughed waving their hands to each other. As he shut the door, the golden mech remembered how much fun Chris had when they were together. Many times, Sunstreaker pushed Chris out if his room with his finger after pulling a prank on Ratchet. He wanted to accuse the little boy so the easy target would easily be found. They spent days of friendship unforgettable.

"Chris..." he said raising his head to the ceiling. "Hope you are happy and running after some angels to prank them." he let out some chuckles and shook his head. "What a kid you were."

**_~Hours after~_**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, Prime." said with confidence a mech.

"Very well. If that's your desire, so be it." The leader stood up and asked Teletran-1 to make a call. The two mechs were standing in front of Teletran waiting for the phone to be picked up.

"Foundation Make-A-Wish, how can we help you?"

"Optimus Prime here, I would like to talk to your director, please."

"Yes, just wait a moment please." Said a feminine voice on the phone.

They waited for the director which didn't take long. The leader of the Autobots faced the mech standing next to him and asked him; "Are you certain of this?"

"More than certain." stated the mech.

"Director of Make-A-Wish foundation, how can I help you?"

"Optimus Prime here, I talked to you or one of your subordinates two weeks ago. A child's wish was to spend his last week with us, Autobots and-"

"Ohhh yes! I remember now. I heard the news. You did a very good job."

"Thank you sir. About that, we-"

"Oh Prime! Now that I remember. We received another wish similar to the one you just went through. Would you accept the child?"

"Of course! Bring all the children you want!" answered the other mech with joy.

"Excuse me, who is talking?" asked the man on the phone.

"Sorry. One of my men is here with me."

"I guess it must the one who took care of the child all the week." said the man with a content voice.

"You got it right. He is willing to make wishes reality."

"Very well Optimus Prime. You will be on my list of wish-hosts. Thank you very much for you kind action and your love toward those kids."

"We enjoy having those little soldiers among us. Feel free to send us one whenever you want. Just notify us before."

"No problem. Have a nice day you two and be blessed." said the director ending the conversation.

The leader thanked the front-liner for his decision and let him get back to patrol.

_**~ A Month later~**_

"Wow! Look at them mommy! They are giant and so colourful!"

"Yes they are my little princess." replied the mother kissing her child.

"I must be dreaming! They are here! They- Daddy! I-" the young child squeaked of joy and jumped on her feet. "Hey you! You!" she called pointing one of the autobots standing in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Mine?"

"Yes!"

"Sunstreaker." said the mech with a loving smile.

"You know, I'm a princess and I love your colour because princesses are crowned with tiaras made of gold and princes are most of the time using golden on their royal suit. Is that black thing on your head your crown?" asked innocently the girl.

"Well... Hm... I can't say it."

"Why?!"

"Because only princesses who- wait... You are on a battlefield right?"

"Yes sir! Fighting leukaemia and you shall be my prince!" said the little girl running to Sunstreaker. The giant mech took her in his hand and bowed to her majesty.

"What does my princess would like to do?" asked Sunny with a royal voice.

"Tell me about you, oh great and handsome prince!" said the girl playing the game. She giggled and stretched her arms. "Come here you prince! You need a kiss from your princess to become as charming as... Uh... As you are!" she said with giggles. The front-liner approached his face to the young kid and received a kiss on his cheek. "Now! Look at that beautiful prince you are!" She clapped her hands and smiled at him.

"She will be in the greatest hands ever." said Optimus to the parents watching the scene with tears.

"Thank you Optimus Prime and thank you to all your men. Call us if anything happen."

"It's a pleasure for us all. Mostly for Sunstreaker. We will let you know how your little girl is doing daily." The parents thanked once again the leader and said their byes to their child thanking Sunstreaker for taking care of her. They left with a smile knowing she would be fine with them.

"So tell me my princess, how should this handsome prince call you?" he slowly walked away from the others.

"Call me Princess Alanna." She said with a huge smile.

"Then my princess Alanna, I shall show you all this castle so you won't get lost if this prince leaves to find a treasure to give."

"I never thought he would accept more children here. He is such a soft-sparked." said Sideswipe smiling at his walking brother.

"Sunstreaker... I love your name. I love when I can see the sunrise. Makes me feel stronger and beautiful."

"But you are a pretty princess!"

"But I don't have hair." Replied the girl with a sad face.

"I don't have either and yet, I'm handsome."

"Ohhh that's trueee! Let's both enjoy a sunrise with chocolates, flowers and a white horse before the little angels take me to God. That would be perfect for a princess like me!"

"Your prince will do anything his little protégé asks him to do. Come on, let's start here." He opened a door and turned on the lights. "My lady, this place is where all your guards rest after battling an ice-dragon. They fight with their guts and don't stop until they win. One of them, took the dragon by his tail and tried to eat it but it was so big and bitter that he just hit the giant flying monster."****

* * *

><p><strong>End. Touchyyyyy!<strong>

**Thank you again for your support through all the chapters! I would like to write all of your pen-names but goshhh that would take a page! hahaha! Anyway, you know I'm really grateful toward you for loving my story. I won't hesitate the write more knowing you are there to support! :D Thank youuu and have a nice year! hehe!**

**~lilskystar~**


End file.
